leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Champion Quotes Sound
I believe we have to decide how are we going to present the results of the Champion Quotes project. Currently, you can click the quote that you want to hear, and it will take you to a new page where there is only dark background with a small table with the play, track and volume functionality. I believe we should instead add a button next to the quote (as it was when this project started) that will allow them to be heard without leaving the page. I presented this idea on the Facebook Page and it received unanimous support. 19:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Here is a sample of how it CURRENTLY works. Garen The Might of Demacia/Background|Sample. Use the button instead of a link to a new page Support # - Reasons stated above. 19:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) # - I like the idea +1 from me --LoLisNumbaWan 10:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) # 21:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) # - The page load time is not really an issue for small sound clips IMO. I see no reason to link to a new page. Deshiba 09:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) # - If this is possible then I support the idea --Zsoltitakacs 19:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) # The button would be a lot better since you wouldn't have to be going from link to link just to hear a quote. 21:27, 7/13/2011 Neutral # I don't know if they are possible, but if this is possible go ahead. # Neutral since I don't use it and don't see myself wanting to in the future. Leaning towards voting against it, though, to be honest, since having it in page would just increase the page's weight. Lord Kuato # i dont know what the point is for this...its not really needed...LongDROP 02:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : I like the way it is right now but your reason seems nice as well. I'm neutral. 19:50, 7/1/2011 Oppose # Comments It must be possible, as that was the first implementation of the sounds. 19:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Bump? Can someone obtain the code for the button? It was already in use. 21:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Nystus/Sandbox&oldid=142571 It's the mp3 template. 09:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ^ this makes my pageload still be under 0.4 seconds. I see no reason not to implement. It's awesome :D Deshiba 09:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) My name is NeonSpotlight and I deem this passed, rawrblabla 21:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I need serious help, it works fine on Morg's page but I tried it on Leona and Sion and it just... failed. 11:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I have found that if the sound filenames have a period in between its name, it won't work correctly. So we need to upload them without any periods. 00:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::That isn't it, all of the files I uploaded for Morgana work just fine with periods in the name. The issue with the files uploaded by Mark are that his converter only changed the type of extension, not the actual format. So while they say .mp3 they're not actually .mp3s. 00:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tell him to download RealPlayer, it is easy, free and works wonders for converting and other stuff. Meanwhile, we should categorize all files as champion audio, check if they work with the mp3 template and replace them if they don't when we have the correct files. 02:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC)